Maysilee
by Cassian RenMei
Summary: Este oneshot participa en el minireto "Un pareja para Haymitch Abernathy" del foro El diente de león. El segundo Quarter Quell, un acontecimiento que modifico radicalmente la vida de nuestros tres protagonistas Haymitch Abernathy, Maysilee y Madeline Donner, ¿Que secreto se oculta entre estos personajes?


**Hola de nuevo XD este oneshot participa del reto "Un pareja para… Haymitch Abernathy" del foro El diente de león, esta ves una historia con las Gemelas Donner, Maysilee y Madeline; espero que le guste mucho esta historia y que les resulte entretenida XD**

* * *

 **Maysilee**

– ¿Realmente crees que podrás verlo sin que se dé cuenta, Olive? – Murmura Madeline, mi hermana gemela – Esto es un poco tonto.

Olive ignora a mi hermana completamente determinada a ver a su "chico de la Veta".

– Mady, la verdad es que muero de curiosidad – le susurro a mi gemela – Olive habla tanto de él.

– Allá está él – dice Olive casi gritando de emoción.

Entonces lo veo, está de pie apoyado ligeramente en una pared, es obvio que Olive no exageraba en lo absoluto, tiene los rasgos típicos de la Veta, el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises, pero sus ojos tienen un brillo inteligente aun cuando parece estar distraído, es alto y aunque solo puedo ver sus brazos es fácil notar que su cuerpo debe ser bastante musculoso para un chico de su edad.

– Maysilee ¿A quién estas mirando? – pregunta extrañada mi hermana y aprovecha para seguir mi mirada – Ah, ese es Haymitch Abernathy.

Echo un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor y entonces veo a Olive hablando con otro chico, por la forma en que ella lo mira, es obvio que es el chico que lleva las plantas a la botica de su familia; rápidamente siento como el calor sube a mis mejillas.

– Vaya, me confundí – digo tratando de disimular pero el temblor en mi voz y el rubor en mis mejillas me traiciona, por la expresión escéptica de Madeline sé que es inútil fingir – Bueno… si, me parece atractivo… ¿Lo conoces?

– Va a nuestra escuela – responde distraídamente, mientras yo aún no puedo quitarle la vista de encima a Haymitch – va en un grado menos que nosotras, pero…

Entonces el repentinamente se endereza y una chica de cabellos oscuros se le acerca y le besa.

 _… tiene novia._

* * *

– Soy una tonta – murmuro frustrada – Tonta, muy tonta.

– Has repetido eso desde hace tres días – responde mi hermana con cansancio, nuestra habitación está a oscuras y el silencio de la noche lejos de calmarme, solo me da más espacio a obsesionarme con mis pensamientos, poco días después de fijarme en él y descubrir que tenía novia, el vino a nuestra tienda, me asuste de tal manera que huí desbocada.

– Debe creer que soy una snob arrogante – digo en un susurro, mientras abrazo con melancolía mi almohada – debe despreciarme.

– Por favor detente – el fastidio en su voz es más que notorio – ya me tienes harta con esa historia.

– Tú no sabes que se siente tener a alguien que te guste – farfullo.

– No es como si importara lo que yo quiera o si alguien me gustara ¿verdad? – me grita alterada, me muerto el labio _"tonta, tonta, tonta",_ a inicios de año comprometieron a Mady con el hijo del alcalde, no es que fuera un mal chico, pero… ¿era mucho pedir el tener la oportunidad de elegir?

Ella toma su almohada y sale de la habitación, seguramente se ira al cuarto para huéspedes; debe estar furiosa conmigo, aunque sin esperanzas estaba regodeándome de tener un chico que me gustara, cuando ella ya no tiene esa opción… no, no es eso… Mady no es así; es por el Quarter Quell, el doble de tributos, era una noticia tan macabra que estaba destrozando los nervios de todo el mundo, focalizar mi ansiedad en Haymitch era mi forma particular de huir.

Mady y yo siempre lo compartíamos todo, no porque nuestros padres tuvieran problemas económicos sino por elección; nuestra habitación, nuestra cama, nuestras ropas, usualmente me preguntaba como hacía la gente normal para vivir sin tener gemelos, yo no imaginaba poder soportar tal soledad así que silencios como este eran casi una tortura.

* * *

– Siera Dust – la mujer del capitolio llama al primer tributo para el Quarter Quell, una chica delgaducha de la Veta sale al frente, su cuerpo tiembla descontroladamente, ni bien llega al escenario empieza a llorar desesperadamente, tanto que me siento culpable por sentirme aliviada de no ser yo.

– Y la siguiente es… Maysilee Donner – mi corazón se detiene, el tiempo se _detiene ¿Dijo mi nombre?_

Todos aquellos que me conocen se dan la vuelta hacia mí y me observan con lástima, el mundo se vuelve en un borrón oscuro lentamente; Olive y alguna otra desconocida me abrazan con fuerza, la mujer del capitolio pide un fuerte aplauso.

Me toma unos segundos que parecen eternos darme cuenta que no me están abrazando, sino que están evitando que caiga.

* * *

 _Unas bonitas lápidas, es todo lo que había conseguido para ellos._

– Haymitch – su voz suena distante, pero esa voz suena siempre el inicio y al final de mis pesadillas, lo me hace reaccionar de un salto. A pesar de la oscuridad reconozco su silueta, su cabello rubio recogido en una trenza y el tenue brillo de sus ojos azules.

– Maysilee – susurro y ella parece estremecerse, mis manos apoyadas en el suelo, se crispan y entonces noto algo importante; este lugar no es la mortífera pradera de los juegos, este es el Distrito Doce; o más precisamente, es el cementerio del Distrito Doce; el lugar donde Maysilee Donner, mi madre, mi hermano y Nilia, mi novia están enterrados por mi culpa.  
La rabia y la desesperación me invaden, un nudo se forma en mi garganta, el espectro de Maysilee me mira fijamente, impasible.  
No logro identificar si es la rabia o la tristeza, pero mis ojos empiezan a arder y mi respiración se agita descontroladamente.

– ¿¡Porque no te quedaste conmigo!? – Grito, mientras pesadas lágrimas caen por mi rostro – ¡Todo pudo ser diferente! ¡Todo!

Si te hubiese detenido cuando te marchabas...  
Si no hubiese descubierto ese maldito campo de fuerza...  
Si yo hubiera muerto ese día...  
Si tú hubieras sobrevivido en mi lugar... todas las personas a las que amaba no estarían muertas ahora; las tumbas, las pesadillas y el espectro ante mí, es todo lo que me queda ahora.

– ¿Me amaste Haymitch? – sus palabras son casi un susurro que fácilmente podría haber sido llevado por el viento, su expresión permanece inmutable excepto por las delgadas hileras de la lagrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas – ¿si quiera un poco?

La sonrisa de Nilia, el brillo de sus ojos grises, la sensación de su oscuro cabello acariciando mi piel, y la sensación de nuestros cuerpos unidos, todos los recuerdo a su lado, por insignificantes que fueran, invaden mi mente en ese momento; pero una brillante sonrisa que no llegue a ver, unos labios que solo pude desear besar y unos ojos azules que no me atreví a enfrentar cuando nos separamos, me causan un terrible dolor al pensar en la inocente chica que murió por mi arrogancia, sin siquiera saber que en aquella arena, a pesar de lo mucho que me importaba, no pensé en ella ni una sola vez.

– ¿Es que no te diste cuenta? – murmuro, una vez más, incapaz de verla a los ojos.

Con esa confesión siento que las fuerzas finalmente me abandonan y me derrumbo en el suelo, ella permanece sentada en silencio a mi lado, como un recordatorio de mi inconstancia, de mi deslealtad. Cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando que se desvanezca, que desaparezca como todos los espectros que me atormentan, pero en vez de ello se hace más real; su mano fría acaricia mi rostro y pronto posa sus labios sobre los míos, su tacto es gélido pero lentamente se vuelve más cálido y más cálido, siento es una ardiente lágrima caer sobre mi rostro y ella se separa abruptamente para alejarse en la oscuridad, esta vez grito su nombre y trato de alcanzarla, pero mi cuerpo se siente rígido e inestable, apenas si puedo ponerme de rodillas, trato de avanzar a gatas pero la fuerza huye de mis brazos y caigo al suelo.

 _Una vez más, la he perdido._

Cuando despierto incluso la tenue luz del atardecer es una tortura, mi estómago duele completamente hecho trizas por el licor barato, en mi boca persiste el sabor a vómito, mi cuerpo está completamente agarrotado por el frío que la vieja cobija que me cubre no es capaz de evitar.

– Luces horrible – se ríe Cray, un agente de paz, famoso por su alcoholismo, su estruendosa risa solo empeora el dolor de mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué mierda hago aquí? – le pregunto desganado al notar que estoy en la prisión del distrito.

– Vinieron a denunciar que había un muerto sin enterrar en el cementerio – responde entre risas, sus molestas risas – te dije que se licor barato era demasiado fuerte para ti.

– No es ilegal morirse en un maldito cementerio, así que suéltame, Cray – gruño malhumorado.

– No seas ingrato Haymitch, tienes suerte de que era yo quien estaba de guardia anoche y no el Agente de Paz en Jefe, ese viejo loco habría hecho que te azotemos solo por hacerle perder el tiempo, por muy vencedor que seas; yo en cambio me tomé la molestia de traerte a un lugar más cálido que la intemperie – Cray abre la puerta la celda y me deja salir – Solo porque somos camaradas de copas.

Cuando estoy afuera una brisa fría me trae algunos nebulosos recuerdos de la pasada noche, "lágrimas, unos ojos azules, calidez en medio del frió y culpa", rápidamente voy al Quemador a comprar más licor para ahogar esas memorias.

* * *

 _Querida Olive, quiero pedirte un favor, este canario pertenece a Maysilee, pero ya no tengo las fuerzas para cuidarlo más, cuídalo por mí, te lo suplico._

 _Atte: M.D._

* * *

Ato la pequeña nota a la jaula del canario de Maysilee y la dejo en la puerta de la casa de Olive, ella era la mejor amiga de Maysilee y yo ya no tengo derecho a hablarle, toco la puerta y salgo corriendo.  
Por primera vez desde la muerte de Maysilee, salgo de mi habitación y almuerzo con mis padres, mi madre llora en silencio al verme y mi padre parece estar aliviado, un mes sin Maysilee debe haber sido horrible para ellos, pero encima de ello alejar a Mady de ellos fue una crueldad.

Un mes, desde la coronación de Haymitch Abernathy como el vencedor del Quarter Quell, un mes desde que el canario de Maysilee no volvió a cantar al ritmo del piano de Mady, un mes desde que perdí mí otra mitad, un mes desde que un pequeño paquete espera que lo confronte.

Ni Olive, ni siquiera nuestros padres parecían haberse dado cuenta. _¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta?_

No es hasta que me encierro en la que solía ser nuestra habitación, tomo el pequeño estuche de joyería que hace un mes llego desde el Capitolio junto a un ataúd y lo abro; recién ahora, después de un mes, me atrevo a enfrentarme al broche de Sinsajo Maysilee recibió de nuestra abuela en nuestro doceavo cumpleaños; el broche con el que la condene.

Aquel día en la cosecha del Quarter Quell cuando esa espantosa capitoliana, gritó mi nombre me aferre asustada al brazo de mi hermana como lo había hecho toda mi vida; incapaz de moverme, solo esperaba a que los agentes de paz vinieran y me llevaran a rastras.  
Todos asumían que la misteriosa e inusual fortaleza en Maysilee Donner fue causada por el tener que enfrentar a los Juegos del Hambre y que la siempre sensata y fuerte Madeline Donner se quebró por la tristeza de perder a su hermana.

Cuando ella avanzo en mi lugar y tomó mi nombre, me derrumbé, pero no dije nada.

Cuando me pidió mi broche, se lo entregue.  
Cuando nuestros padres lloraban por la pobre Maysilee, no les dije que por quien debían llorar por Mady.

Fui tan cobarde que nunca podré perdonarme, pero tampoco podré perdonarte a ti... La verdad hermana, creo que fuiste muy egoísta, yo fui una cobarde, pero tú en tu afán de querer protegerme me arrebataste las únicas cosas realmente mías, mi nombre y mi futuro; ya no tengo derecho a llamarme Maysilee, ese nombre ahora te pertenece; pero aunque no tengo derecho a tomar su nombre, debo aceptarlo como una condena para salvar a las personas que quieren tener la ilusión de tu presencia.

Si tan solo hubieras dejado que los agentes de paz me llevaran a rastras yo habría muerto en los Juegos pero al menos una de nosotras conservaría su vida y ambas nuestros nombres.

¿Sabes? Cuando oí que Haymitch iría a los Juegos contigo solo pude desear que se muriera junto a los otros cuarenta y siete tributos; pero ayer por la noche, solo por anoche me permití recuperar mi nombre y robar algo que tú te ganaste… Porqué el te amó... y tú también llegaste a amarlo ¿verdad?

Cierro la pequeña caja de joyería y la guardo en el lo profundo de nuestro armario, este día me permito llorar sinceramente sin restricciones y desde mañana empezaré a vivir la farsa que acepte representar por mi cobardía.

* * *

Las fugaces miradas que Haymitch a veces me dirige, cargadas con una melancolía difícil de ignorar; el increíble talento de Madge al tocar el piano, la ternura de mi gentil esposo son pequeñas cosas que dejan profundas heridas en mi corazón, en el fondo sé que ninguna me pertenece del todo. La angustia de vivir una vida que no me pertenece, no me ha permitido disfrutarla en lo absoluto.  
Cuando el dolor se vuelve insoportable, más allá incluso del poder de la morfilina, solo un recuerdo me da algo de alivio, que atesoro y revivo una y otra vez en mi mente, en esa fría noche en la que como una despedida de quien solía ser, la última persona que me llamó por mi verdadero nombre, fue Haymitch Abernathy, mi primer y último amor.

* * *

 **Hola! espero que les haya gustado esta historia, la verdad la idea original que tenía fue modificándose completamente por acción del playlist que escuchaba mientras escribía XD creo que me desvié un poco del tema original, aunque no es lo que tenía en mente al principio y esta lejos de ser perfecta me gusto como quedo esta historia, espero que hallen este relato entretenido y muchas gracias por darse el tiempo para leerlo.**

 **Esta historia transcurre en el mismo universo de mi fic "Eternidad".**


End file.
